


Peaceful Rest

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Fluffy little holiday fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Rest

"Darling..."

Anton is smiling even as he settles on the bed, kissing Darcey softly. 

"I'm so happy you agreed to this... we both needed a rest."

Darcey smiles slightly, kissing him just as softly. 

"Then perhaps we can... sleep?"

Anton smiles, letting her settle before moving around the bed to settle behind her, pulling her back until she is nestled safely in his arms, her soft and content purr enough to tell him she would sleep well. Despite everything they had been through it was worth it just to have a little time alone with her. 

"Sleep Darling, I'm here."

She soon had slept, quiet and content.


End file.
